Yugioh 5D's: Destiny's Hand
by Shiza Hako
Summary: All Rikamo ever wanted in life is to be the best duelist ever and give his friends and family from the Satellite a better life. However when times get tough and Destiny calls his name there is no turning back.It's either sink or swim for Rikamo and either way he's not going down without a fight. (I do not own Yugioh,GX,5D's,and or Zexal. OCs will be appreciated.)


First off I'd like to say I'm finally back with something new. It's been a long bumpy road. But I can say I'm going to put something up that people will enjoy and I can be thoroughly proud of for once in my life. I thank all the amazing people,authors,and friends who backed me up on this. You guys are the best and I'd give each and everyone one of you the D any time of day. All jokes aside I fucking love you all. It has been a hell of a long time since I've seen Yugioh 5D's and Zexal so if I have anything wrong or anything missing message that to me on Facebook or in a review or whatever,well...here I go!

PS: This story well the dialouge may be hard to keep up with considering I am using various formats,websites,etc. to write and edit this so the words and speech may be off set but that shouldn't affect us too much. And also throughout this story there will be very harsh language and innuendo in the chapters so I highly suggest only people mature enough to handle that read.

* * *

Outside of the beautifully radiating metropolis known as New Domino City lay a wasteland of sorts. Across the waters lay somewhat of a desolate wasteland. This was Satellite. A place where all the poor people and people unfit for the better things in life were said to reside. Years ago something caused the mass of land known as Satellite to break off from New Domino. It was written off by public officials as an earthquake. Something more though...what could it be,nobody knows they all believe what they had been told.

Deeper into this place we call Satellite lay hundreds if not thousands of buildings. But they are all old,wrecked,and abandoned. The streets of Satellite lay full of rubble and cracks. Bugs and other vermin crawl through the subway tunnels once full of life and transportation now empty and deserted.

Moving to the outer locations in Satellite we move onto a forest. In the forest a small home could be seen. Brick foundation and a fairly large house. A lot of windows but the windows all have midnight black curtains hanging so no way to see inside. The noon sun gives off a gleaming and warm bright aura like outline on the is where our story is where we meet our protagonist.

In the house near the back lays a room. It is a fairly big room. On the inside is painted cerulean blue and tanned yellow like stripes. All hardwood flooring in the room as well as on the inside of the house. Near the window by the set of black curtains in the room as same as all the others lay a bed. In this bed deep under the thick fabric covers and blankets lay a boy.

This boy had dark orange hair with streaks of cerulean blue in it. The boy looked to be about five feet four inches making him shorter than average fourteen year olds. He was a slim kid with an athletic build to his body. He was some what muscular also. He has light brown skin. His eyes are as green the grass growing. The boy was drifting away happily in his sleep as he was snoring loudly.

From down the hallway near his room footsteps are heard. They stop at his door and a loud sigh could be heard. "Honestly,this boy never wakes up on time." The woman said opening his door. She was dressed in an all black skirt stopping at her ankles. She had the same skin tone as the one in the bed but darker. Her brown hair was in dreads and lots of them at that. She was also very old.

She then saw how the boy was sleeping and shook her head and smiled. "He always did have a knack for sleeping so cute like." She then walked over to the bed.

"Come on now Rikamo,you've wasted enough time in bed. Now get your butt up." She said in a low tone close to his ear because of how close they were together.

Rikamo rolled over in his sleep not even noticing her. "Well fine then." Martha sighed in defeat. "If that's all he wants to do all day he'll never get anywhere in life.." Martha said preparing to exit the room when another person stood in her way.

"Let me give it a try." the voice said. "Go ahead,Keima. If anyone is going to wake him up it will be you." Martha said walking out of the room going back to her business of taking care of all the children. Martha was Satellite's "Angel That Fell From Heaven." She took in all the children and orphans from the area and provides for them. But back to our story...

Keima was a boy taller than Rikamo standing at five five. His hair was a dark silver in color. He wore a pair of green pants and a blue T-Shirt. He was a pale boy. He also wore a black colored jacket with peach outlines on it. His amber eyes coldly staring at Rikamo.

"Rikamo..."He said in a low town but then raising his voice a few octaves"...WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP." His voice booming and echoing and causing Rikamo to wake up along with everyone else who was still sleeping.

He erupted out of the bed and stood up very fast. Rikamo doesn't like wearing shirts when he goes to sleep so his upper body was naked as he stood up showing off his muscular build. He had on grey pajama bottoms as well.

"KEIMA WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM." Rikamo said furiously grabbing the thing nearest to him which happened to be a pillow and launching it at Keima. Unfortunately said pillow never had a chance as Keima moved his head to the side as the pillow flew out the door.

"You know what,fuck it." Rikamo said moving past Keima and going to retrieve his pillow and place it back on his bed.

* * *

A few hours later Rikamo had gotten fully dressed and was making his way to the dining room where he,Keima,and Martha began talking.

"It's time again you both."

Today was the day in each month where they had to go get food for the house and bring materials back to work on repairs and such. All the kids at the makeshift orphanage were too young to do anything and Martha was far too old to go into the heart of Satellite to get food from the rundown markets and such. So shifting all the responsibility towards Keima and Rikamo.

"I need all the things on this list for something special tonight. It's Preston's birthday today you know." Rikamo nodded and thought about Preston. If he had to pick Preston was his favorite child at the orphanage and was his best pal. Preston's parents were killed in a fire and Rikamo was the only one who could really understood Preston and got him to open up. They looked at each other like family and Rikamo being the person he was would protect Preston as well as anyone else with his life.

"You know,I'm still pissed off about-" Rikamo was cut off mid sentence by a swift hand coming in contact with his face and the hand was Martha's."Rikamo I practically raised you as my own. You know not to use that type of language." Martha said in a stern tone showing that she meant hand left a print on his left cheek. "OW WHAT THE-" Rikamo was then cut off again by Keima's hand covering his mouth Keima then backed up bringing Rikamo's body with his as he just missed Martha's hand once more.

"Rikamo save it please and just go,don't argue. You hear me?" Martha said after taking a deep and long sigh."Mhm" Rikamo said as his mouth was muffled by Keima's hand.

"We will be back before nightfall,promise!" Keima said exiting the kitchen with Rikamo and then a few seconds later exiting the house. They went around the back near two motorcycle like vehicles. One was all white with sand colored stripes on it. It was a big and large duel runner. While the other one was all black,sleek,and slim.A smile soon came to Rikamo's face as he saw someone familiar he knew. "Preston what the hell are you doing?" He said as he went over to hug the child then proceeded to give him a Noogie.

Preston was only five years of age so he was fairly short. He wore blue shorts with a green shirt. He was white and wore glasses with big frames."Rikamo!" He said hugging Rikamo back as he broke away and looked down at his dirty hands. "Even though you and Keima insist that I don't I was working on your duel runners. It's the least I can do for you both." Preston said in an innocent and apologetic tone.

"I know you like helping us and I appreciate that but don't worry about it. Our Duel Runners are in excellent condition!" Rikamo said walking over to his and hitting the kickstand(Implying Duel Runners have those :I) which fell off.

"Riiiiiiiiight." Preston said as he soon went to work on repairing that while he began talking to Rikamo and Keima. "Look you two,take it easy with these runners,they need major work that I just can't give as much as I try." He said finishing the repairs on Rikamo's kickstand which he kicked with his foot and it stood in place.

"Thanks you little braniac,I owe you one!" Rikamo smiled lightly and patted Preston on his shoulder. "How about you duel me Rikamo,I want my rematch!" Preston said eager only to have his smile turn into a frown. "While I do love dueling more than anything me and Keima have business to attend to,when we get back from the market,okay?" Preston quickly gleamed with happiness once more and nodded as Rikamo and Keima revved their engines up and began to take off.

* * *

Thirty minutes into their ride our two adventurers had reached their destination and went into a shop they both knew to be all too familiar. They walked in with a smile on their faces and looked at someone behind the counter. "Keima and Rikamo what's good,how's Martha?" The man behind the counter said smiling he was in an all black coat with brown slacks and shoes on with glasses a bit bigger than Preston's and was the same skin tone as Preston.

"She's doing good Henry,still having to give Rikamo an occasional slap every once in a while" Keima said as Rikamo frowned and cursed him under his breath. "Well I am sorry to tell you guy's I've got not a damn thing for you." Henry frowned and shook his head in a sad expression."What's wrong Henry?" Rikamo replied to Henry. "Well you see...this past month has been rough for the shop. Local street thugs have taken over and they demand protection money or else they come and take our stuff." Henry said and at the exact moment three people all dressed in leather black boots and jackets walked in.

"It's that time of the month Henry. Pay up." One of them said. One could obviously tell he was the leader of things as he stood in the front of the other two and towered above them like a giant. "These the punks you were talking about Henry?" Keima said as he now found himself pushed against the wall with a switchblade at his neck by one of the other two goons. "Hey what the fuck man!" Rikamo said as the same thing happened to him but Rikamo was a muscular one so he grabbed the wrist of the goon's hand with the switchblade in it as he battled for supremacy if you will. Rikamo and Keima at the same time winked at each other as they brought their foots near their respective enemies legs and tripped them up causing them to hit the floor hard as they then kicked them in their faces as the goons had fallen unconcious and blood slowly crept from their heads.

"Why is it so hard to find good help these days." The leader said sighing as he now had Henry in a chokehold and taking money and all the other things he pleased from the shop. "Hey,stop it right there you coward!" Keima and Rikamo said in unison glaring at him. "It ain't my fault he ain't got the dough to pay me now move along!" The leader said glaring as he was ready to exit the shop but then looked at Keima and Rikamo's arms and noticed an object on them. "So you chumps are duelists...I'll make you a deal,you beat my I return what I stole and no more problems for the old man however if I win...I do whatever I want with the shop." Rikamo was about to respond however Keima stepped up instead. "Keima what are you doing you know we don't negociate with people like him." Rikamo insisted. "That's the thing Rikamo..." Keima said taking his deck out and putting it in his Duel Disk as his Duel Disk glowed and turned on"...it won't be a negotiation,it's gonna be a beatdown." Keima said in a serious tone staring at his opponent. Rikamo didn't bother trying to stop him. Once Keima makes his mind up there is no changing it. "This should be fun." The boss said smiling menacingly and inserted his deck and turned his Duel Disk on as it glowed. Everyone proceeded to go outside and Keima and the goon put about three and a half feet distance between the two drew five cards and began to duel.

"Be careful Keima!" Henry said but Rikamo quickly reassured him. "Relax Henry,Keima's one of the best duelist I know,the only person who was ever able to beat me."

* * *

"DUEL START!"

"I'm gonna be making the first move round here! I draw!" The goon said as he drew a card from his deck and examined his hand and thought about the situation. Everybody knew that whoever made the first move got to plan out their moves and was a step closer to success.

"I normal summon the monster Lancer Dragonute in attack mode!" As he said that on his side of the field a bright light had appeared onto the field this light not staying soon vanished as where the light was now a golden dragon with black and gold wings and a long spear in his hand appeared on his side of the field.

Lancer Dragonute ATK:1500 DEF:1800

"Next I'm gonna throw down a few cards and end my turn." He said as he placed two cards into his Duel Disk which then appeared on the field behind his monster one directly behind and one on the left side. "Your move punk."

Keima smirked and drew a card from his deck and wasted no time starting up his turn. "I activate the Card Destruction spell card from my hand. This spell card forces us to take all the card in our hands and send them to the graveyard and allows us to draw as many as we discarded." Keima said as a purple and sick looking hand appeared on his side of the field grabbing their cards and tossing them in their respective graveyards then drawing them new ones.

"I activate the Heavy Storm spell card which destroys all spell and trap cards on the entire field." Keima said brimming with confidence as a giant tornado appeared and swallowed up the goon's two spell cards he had set. "Now that those facedowns are out of the way I can proceed. Next I remove from play the Skull Flame monster card from my graveyard in order to special summon Supersonic Skull Flame." Keima said as a flaming centar monster made of all bone with a red flaming cape to match appeared on Keima's side of the field.

Supersonic Skull Flame ATK:2600 DEF:2000

"Hey on't look so tough" the goon replied looking at the monster even though his remark was foolish considering Keima wasn't done with his turn and the fact Superson Skull Flame had more attack points than Lance Dragonute. "But he sure packs a punch. For every Burning Skull Head monster I have in my graveyard you take 400 points of damage and since I have two you loose 800 life points." Keima said as Supersonic Skull Flame began to breath flames it had built up in it's mouth and let them loose on the goon as his life points dropped.

Keima:4000

Goon:3200

"Next I send the Skull Conductor monster card from my hand to the grave to special summon two Zombie type monsters as long as their attack points equal 2000 in total,guess what two monster's I'm bringing out?" He said as he grabbed two cards from his graveyard and put them onto the Monster Card zone of his duel disk. "My Burning Skull Heads of course!" He said as two skulls that were on fire appeared next to his Supersonic Skull Flame.

Burning Skull Head ATK:1000 DEF:800

"These monsters also come with a dandy little effect each time one is special summoned you take 1000 points of damage. I just summoned two of them so get ready for 2000 points of damage!" Keima roared with confidence as his two skulls built up fire in their mouths and then shot the flames at the goon.

Keima:4000

Goon:1200

The goon soon sighed in relief only to have his hopes of this ending soon shattered. "I'm not done yet. I activate the Pot Of Greed spell card." He said as a giant pot that was green and blue with a smile on it's face appeared on out of it came two cards as Keima drew two cards leaving him with three cards in his hand. "This duel is over. I activate three more spell cards known as Hinotama. These spell cards inflict 500 points of damage each. That's 1500 and you only have 1200 life points left." Keima said sighing as he extended his thumb and pointed it down. He honestly was hoping for more of a good fight instead of someone he could One-Turn-Kill. As a massive storm of fireballs rained down onto the goon he backed up in fear even though it was all holograms and solid sense projections.

Keima:4000

Goon:0

* * *

"Nice job Keima." Rikamo said walking over to Keima congratulating him on his victory. The goon soon returned to stealing from the shop after three more of his buddies came to back him up he was soon however caught by our heroes. "I thought we had a deal!" Keima said pointing at the four of them "What you bastards too sore because of your loss you can't honor your word?" Rikamo erupted furios at the what he had seen he went charging over and got into a fight. "Damn it Rikamo." Keima said chasing after Rikamo as he was soon punched in his face however he ignored the pain and grabbed the wrist of the goon who punched him and picked him up by it and threw the goon into a nearby trashcan head first causing him to bleed and was knocked out. Rikamo on the other hand was being held down by two other goons as the leader was beating him with a pole. Rikamo built up some strength in his right arm and flung it towards the left as the leader swung once more and hit his own goon knocking him out as Rikamo grabbed the pole and bent the flimsy metal breaking it in half using it to stab the other one in the chest causing him to fall to the ground in a bloody pulp but still alive.

Keima and Rikamo then started punching the leader furiously but their efforts were soon starting to fail as Keima and Rikamo were soon tiring out and getting nowhere. Rikamo fell on the ground in blood and defeat. "Listen kiddies you're too young and weak to compete with the likes of me so I'm just going to take what I want and be on my way." The goon said causing Rikamo to become extremely furious as his body took on a shimmering and small green aura cloaked his body as his wounds began to heal and he stood up and with all of his might punched the leader in gut with everything he had as the leader coughed up an extensive amount of blood onto Rikamo but this bothered him not. Rikamo started now feeling weak and tired as he soon fell to the ground knocked out and tired.

"What the..." Keima said in shock of what he had just witnessed. As he and Henry soon started picking Rikamo's unconscious body up brought him into the back room of Henry's shop and laid him down on a mattress in the back as Henry soon began treating their wounds. "So...I don't suppose you know what happened to Rikamo back their." Henry said to Keima in which Keima replied "Not a clue."

* * *

Well that was the very first chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy it and yeah let me know if I goofed up anything or got anything wrong and I'll try and edit or just learn from my mistakes because that is all I can do just live and learn and hope for improvement. So yeah read and review let's get this story out there and hope it becomes something you all can enjoy as much as I enjoy writing these chapters. Well,adios to you all until next time!


End file.
